


Whumptober 2020 #9

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Cults, Foxglove, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mild Blood, Poisoning, Ritual Sacrifice, Whumptober 2020, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: FOR THE GREATER GOODPrompt- Ritual Sacrifice
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Whumptober 2020 #9

“Is he ready for the hunt?” A gruff voice asked.

“Almost. He’s got to be awake before the ropes get cut. And him.” The squeaky voice grated on the eardrums.

The gruff one laughed, “I can’t wait for the running ritual to begin. The flesh looks perfect to cut.”

Footsteps wandered over, “Am I doing the twin slice this time?”

‘Squeaky’ giggled, “You sure are. After all, no one cuts as straight as you.”

“Aw, sweetheart.” ‘Footsteps’ responded.

Thomas opened his eyes, coming face to face with the three cultists, “What am I doing here?”

The gruff sounding one huffed, “You’re the sacrifice dearie.” She patted his cheek, “Shame for a pretty boy like you to have to die relatively young. But that’s what you get for trying to intervene in things that don’t concern you.”

“So what’s going to happen to me?”

“Well I suppose that it would be cruel not to tell you. I’m Rose by the way.” She pointed to the woman on the right, “This is Squeaks.”

“Squeaks?”

“I chose it myself, it’s a rite of passage when you join.” Squeaks explained proudly.

Rose pointed to the remaining woman, “This is Knives. My slicer.”

Knives glared at Thomas, “Where’s Gloves with the drink?”

“Here!” Gloves jogged towards the group holding a plastic bottle, “Got the foxglove tea.”

Thomas struggled worthlessly against his restraints. Rose calmly clamped her hand around his mouth with a motherly smile.

“We’re going to drug you with some foxglove tea. You’re going to get a faster heartrate and higher blood pressure.” Rose patted Thomas’ cheek with her free hand, “Don’t worry. It’ll all be over relatively fast. If you’re lucky your brain will get all scrambled. I hope it will dearie, I do so hate unnecessary suffering.”

Running out of breath, Thomas opened his mouth against his will. The liquid in the bottle poured down his throat. He coughed and spluttered. Knives cut the ropes before the group flipped him over. He felt searing pain down one side of his spine then the other. They dropped him off the table onto the ground.

Rose smiled, “There are seventeen of us total so I’ll give you seventeen seconds head start.” She made little shooing motions with her hands, “Now go on dearie. Start running.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the usual gems from the Proofreader;
> 
> PR: *Thomas hauls ass through the woods*  
> Cultist #1: You see, they always run away.  
> Cultist #2: I know, right? I mean, shake it up a little! Stand and fight! Dance! Or walk! Take your damn time! You're  
> gonna die anyway!  
> Cultist #1: Dance?  
> Cultist #2: Don't kinkshame me, Bob.
> 
> Me: I care about Thomas, I really do  
> PR: *stabs Thomas* I really do.  
> *kidnaps and starves Thomas* I really do.  
> *puts him in a blood ritual* I really do.
> 
> And finally;  
> PR: I'll trust your knowledge.  
> Mainly because I don't want to stain my search history any more than it already has been.


End file.
